Dearest, Truest, There
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Sasuke was never there when she needed him. Solution: turn hot new red-head with a secret agenda into the new object of interest. But she wasn't supposed to get so close. KuraSaku. Naruto/YYH x-over. non-massacre. Will be completed after Tempting Urges.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Dearest, Truest…There

**Author: **AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho

**Pairing:** Kurama and Haruno, Sakura

**Chapter:** Zero – Prologue

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Summary:** Sasuke was never there when she needed him. Solution: turn hot new red-head with a secret agenda into the new object of interest. But she wasn't supposed to get so close.

**Word Count:** 247

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

_Where is he? Gone __again__. Just when I need him too. Why isn't he here? Am I that bad? Really?_

_Well, that can be changed._

_I don't need him. I can thrive and live happily without him. I know I can…I just need time: and the chance to try. Just watch, Sasuke! I can get by without you! I know I can, and I will!_

_I will…_

_But how? _

_I don't even know where to begin._

_Then I'll forge a pathway! Yeah. That's it, that's what I'll do._

I turned on my high heels.

_But first, I need a new start._

_Perhaps I should let go of my shinobi life. Maybe that's how I'll start anew. It'll be hard because I know it'll take time to get out of the ninja mindset and turn to the civilian one. But I've spent so much time around civilians that I'm sure I can cope with their way of life._

_That would be nice._

I made my way to Shishou's office.

_She'll understand. I know she will._

Yet another crossover. This is a new pairing for me though, so hopefully it's well liked. Sorry for the shortness. Thanks for reading, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


	2. Explosions Bring Visitors

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** One - Explosions Bring Visitors

**Type:** Story - Incomplete

**Word Count**: 1,210

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

And she did. Thankfully.

She sent me on a mission that had no time limit. I was to go to some place in Japan. She didn't care where; she just wanted me to go through the education system.

Researching it, I had found that they go to three different academy-like buildings called schools and that is minimum. Apparently they go to school for thirteen or fourteen years. How odd! We only go to the academy for the necessary amount of years to be able to earn the title of Genin. It's quite interesting, because they can't start until they are five and they have a thing called preschool that not everyone has to go to and they have to go till they are sixteen. Nothing like Konoha or any of the other ninja academies. I'm going in as second year in junior high, at a place called Sarayashiki Junior High.

Our world is so different from theirs, it'll be quite fun to check it out.

I also learned that the money in Konoha is not the same as the money in Japan. So I have to earn from scratch. Or maybe I can have it transferred. I'll worry about that later though.

Oh yeah, and my mode of transportation? Deidara was kind enough to create a large bird to get me across, only side affect is that it detonates after I get off of it. So just in case I'm heading for a more remote forest covered place.

And so I was on my way almost immediately. I'm not going to lie, it was a long and very dull trip but at least now I can see the landmass that is the island of Japan. Yes! Finally! I spurred the giant clay bird to fly faster out of anticipation for what this new place may bring for my future. I suppressed the urge to shriek, squeal, scream or anything of that sort as the island got closer and closer, peaking my anxiety.

Almost there. Only 50 more miles.

40 miles.

30 miles.

20 miles.

10 miles.

5 miles.

½ a mile.

There.

The bird took a sudden nose dive when I used my chakra to tell it to go downward. I didn't mind though. At the last possible second it lifted up and came to an abrupt halt before lowering it self to the ground, first it's feet then it drooped its head, allowing me to slide off in the process. I barely made it far enough when the over sized clay bird exploded causing me to duck and instinctively cover my head with my arms.

Well that was a bit louder than I thought it'd be. Oh well. At least I picked a more remote part of the forest that hopefully not too many people were around.

I climbed to my full height of 5'3'' and turned to face the forest that was between me and a new life. Just one forest. I could hardly wait to cross it, it'd take no more than a few hours, it didn't look that big from the overview I'd had just minutes before.

And thus with barely contained excitement I started off at a fairly fast pace, but a pace none the less because no pace meant it'd take longer. I'd learned that lesson the hard way. And a repeat was the last thing I wanted at the moment.

And I wouldn't. I'd run into four people that had chakra like signatures, but not actual chakra. It was hard to explain. There were two really close to a chakra signature, and the remain two close but not as close, more animalistic, I guess but not really.

So then what were they? Not ninja, certainly but what else could cause such a thing? How peculiar. I stopped in my place then dropped to the forest floor from the tree branch just moments before the odd signatures arrived allowing me to perceive the characters to a greater extent.

Four guys, two with red hair and two with black. One of the black haired ones, the taller of the two had brown eyes while the one in all black had crimson red. The latter reminded me of Sasuke somewhat, which of course awakened my anger. I had to reason with it before it would become inactive once more. Are and like are two different concepts, I need to remember that. As for the redheads one had brown eyes and was dressed in all blue and the other had long that approximately reached his mid back and green eyes. All four seemed quite strong individually. No wonder I picked up on their chakra-but-not signatures.

The one with black hair that seemed gelled back was the first to step forward. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have seen what caused that loud explosion, would you?" He seemed nice enough, but I wasn't about to open my mouth and go 'yeah I did, it was a giant clay bird that a friend of mine made so I could come here.' Yeah right. That would be pure stupidity. Though for some reason I felt inclined to. He reminded me a lot of Naruto.

So instead I cocked my head to the said, pretending to think for a moment. "No I wouldn't, why? Do you think someone got hurt because of it?"

The green-eyed pretty boy was the next to open his mouth, "No we don't, but there's no harm in making sure." I felt my insides quiver at his voice. It was hard to explain, it wasn't deep like Sasuke's was, but it still did have a depth to it. It also seemed to be docile, like a fox. Ready to bear its teeth if and when necessary but content to be kind until that point. Definitely casual, as if he was intending to show that he wasn't something to be afraid of. But yet I had the feeling that he had the potential to be very dangerous to all who he thought deserved his wrath.

Oh boy, letting go of my ninja instincts is going to be a lot harder than I initially thought. But not impossible.

I nodded, "I see. Well then best of luck to you." I started past them, still instinctively cautious but not daring to project such a thing. That would cause more suspicion and eventually trouble than not being cautious would have. Maybe I shouldn't get rid of my instincts, just tamper the act-then-think instinct down so that I didn't hurt or kill anyone unnecessarily. Besides I've played the part of acting like a civilian before. I could treat this just the same. Duh. Why didn't I think of that before?

"Hey" The other redhead started. Just as I was past them and nearly hidden in the underbrush of the forestry.

I blinked, stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Yes?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

I didn't even think about it, "Yes." And then I was moving toward the city of Tokyo, Japan.

I faintly haired the fox-like redhead's comment, "What an odd girl." Then a snort.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry for the shortness, review please, criticism forever welcome.


End file.
